


Ненависть на Пайке

by grievouss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эурон не из тех, кто подчиняется старому закону. Виктарион же не ищет лазеек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненависть на Пайке

**_Лорна_ **

Ни одну свою жену Виктарион не любил так, как Лорну. Первая его жена умерла родами, а вторую унесла оспа, но обеих он ввел под свою крышу лишь из чувства долга. А Лорну - добыл сам, своими руками, когда его "Железная победа" и несколько ладей поменьше причалили к Зеленому Щиту. Многие матросы тогда взяли себе морских жен - рыбацких дочерей и торговок. Но хорошенькая белокурая Лорна выделялась из строя этих замарашек: она была служанкой леди Честер и носила не просоленные грубошерстные тряпки, а зеленое платье с корсажем. Хоть и скромное по меркам знатных дам, оно делало ее глаза ярче и подчеркивало тонкий стан. Виктарион не смог бы быть грубым с ней, даже если бы захотел. Она и не давала ему повода - наоборот, отчаянно, как тонущая, обхватывала его крепкую шею руками, пока он любил ее, гладя по пышным светлым волосам.

Бейлон одобрительно кивнул, узнав, что брат взял морскую жену. Виктариону нужен был наследник, и ребенок Лорны получил бы имя Грейджоя, пусть даже его положение было бы всего на шаг выше бастарда. Ни Бейлон, ни Виктарион тогда не заметили взгляда, которым Эурон окинул женщину брата.

...Несколько месяцев не было железного капитана на Пайке. Когда он вернулся из разбойного плавания, выражение лица домоправительницы, встретившей его у порога, сразу угасило радость и плотское желание, охватившие его при мысли о скором свидании с женой.

\- Милорд... ваша жена, она... опорочила ваше имя, - пряча глаза, пролепетала старуха. Виктарион замер.

\- Кто? - с трудом разжал он челюсти. Стоило большого труда разобрать испуганное шамканье домоправительницы.

\- Ваш брат... Эурон.

Виктарион, ни слова больше не говоря, не снимая боевого доспеха и тяжелого плаща, поднялся в башню и схватил Лорну за руку. Он почти волоком тащил ее по камням, и к тому времени, как они дошли до обрыва над морем, подол платья Лорны изорвался и запылился. Кровавый закат уже бросил отсвет на воду, когда Виктарион швырнул жену на колени и руками в латных перчатках разодрал на ней одежду. Лорна царапала его нагрудник, ломая ногти, и рыдала.

\- Виктарион! Муж мой... любимый... мой господин, пожалуйста... он взял меня силой! Я не хотела этого! Пожалуйста!

\- Есть ли еще что-то, что ты должна мне сказать? - спросил Виктарион, глядя на прекрасное лицо, скрывавшее лживую порочную душу.

Лорна затихла и подняла на него расширенные от ужаса глаза.

\- Я ношу его ребенка.

Первый удар лишил ее половины зубов и сломал челюсть. Второй перебил руку, которой она тщетно пыталась защитить голову. Третий выбил глаз, и волосы, когда-то пушистые, как облачко, окрасились красным. А потом Виктарион, не в силах больше выдерживать агонизирующие вопли жены, сломал ей шею и уже мертвую ударил в живот, не желая оставлять в живых Эуронова ублюдка. Он упал на колени и оперся о неласковую землю ладонью, глядя на обнаженное, изуродованное тело той, которую любил больше всего. Он смотрел, но не видел: слезы застили зрение. Виктарион забил до смерти четверых мужчин, но сломала его одна женщина.  
Он плакал, пока солнце окончательно не закатилось и море не почернело, а потом поднял с мокрых от крови камней тело Лорны и бросил вниз с обрыва.

\- Эурон! - вырвался из широкой груди полный муки вопль. - Эурооооооооон!

...Виктарион наизусть помнил, куда ступать, и потому, даже шатаясь от горя, пересек веревочный мост. Он ворвался в покои Бейлона, как был - в пропитавшемся кровью плаще, измазанном нагруднике и с приставшей к перчаткам белесой слизью. Мокроголовый наверняка устраивался на ночь со своими утопленниками, но Бейлон и Эурон сидели за столом у очага. Виктарион набросился на брата, сбив с кресла, вдавил Эурона в пол всей тяжестью, и сжал железные пальцы на его горле. Он душил его, рыча, как зверь, пока голубые глаза Эурона не закатились под лоб.  
Единственным, кто мог бы в тот момент остановить Виктариона, был Бейлон. И, услышав окрик старшего брата, Виктарион отпустил Эурона. Тот неуклюже, но быстро отполз к стене.

\- Она сказала тебе, что я взял ее силой, да? О, женщины, все они лживые суки! Она пришла ко мне сама, влажная и готовая. Должно быть, наш Виктарион велик не во всем, - потирая горло, сказал Эурон. Он говорил с трудом, но глаза смеялись.

Виктарион взревел и рванулся из цепких, неожиданно сильных объятий Бейлона, но тот удержал его.

\- Пошел вон! И чтоб духу твоего не было на Железных островах с завтрашнего утра, - процедил Бейлон, и Эурон ушел, одарив Виктариона насмешливой белозубой ухмылкой.

\- Убийца родной крови проклят в глазах богов и людей, брат, - сказал Бейлон, взяв лицо Виктариона в ладони и прижавшись лбом к его лбу. - Ты поступил так, как велит старый закон - поступил правильно. Но если бы я не вмешался, ты был бы пропащим человеком. Пока я жив, ты не увидишь Эурона.

Виктарион только кивнул.

_**Крагорн** _

Король Бейлон умер, и с ним закончилось изгнание Эурона. Вороний Глаз всегда летел на мертвечину.  
Виктарион сидел в большой палатке, где железнорожденные пировали за деревянными столами. Рядом сидела Аша, и говорила она крамолу. Когда он увидел племянницу, на сердце у Виктариона потеплело, но отповедь дерзкой девчонке он дал. Никогда не сидеть женщине на Морском троне. И никогда не быть на нем безбожнику, как сказал брат Эйрон.

И тут, легок на помине, безбожник сам вошел в шатер. За эти три года у Виктариона прибавилось седины, но Эурон совсем не изменился. Волосы, как полночное море, и правый глаз, как летнее небо, только на левом повязка. Темная бородка аккуратно подстрижена, и белую гладкую кожу не огрубили ни ветры, ни соль и солнце. Все такой же красивый, и все та же наглая улыбка на посиневших от заморской дряни тонких губах.  
Руки Виктариона под столом сжались в кулаки.

\- Вороний Глаз, - молвил он.

\- Король Вороний Глаз, братец, - поправил его Эурон, и Виктарион с отвращением отвел взгляд. Его не оставляло ощущение, что Эурон знает что-то, чего даже он сам не ведает.

...Виктарион три года не был с женщиной - с тех самых пор, как убил Лорну. А разговор с Ашей неожиданно заставил его посмотреть на нее иначе, не как на угловатую прыщавую девчонку, которой он ее помнил, а как на женщину, которой она стала - высокую, гибкую, быструю, с заметной под кожаным жилетом грудью.  
От женщин его мысли всегда возвращались к Лорне, а от нее - к Эурону. И когда ноги принесли его к парчовому шатру Вороньего Глаза, Виктарион не удивился. Вокруг было пусто - должно быть, все Эуроновы уроды и немые невольники ушли на "Молчаливый", - но внутри двигались тени. Виктарион обошел шатер и увидел, что полог не запахнут до конца, невольно склонился к щели - и замер, не в силах оторваться от богомерзкого зрелища.

Эурон лежал на боку на одеялах из тюленьих шкур. И громадный бритоголовый раб, с лоснящейся в свете ламп смуглой кожей, брал его, как женщину, сзади. Виктарион не видел брата обнаженным с тех пор, как они мальчишками купались в холодном море. Он уже тогда обогнал Эурона в росте, хотя того никак нельзя было назвать невысоким, и был шире в плечах и массивнее, рядом с ним гибкий и текучий Эурон казался почти хрупким, хоть и был старше.  
У раба, трахавшего его, мускулы раздувались и бугрились, а у Эурона плавно перекатывались под бледной кожей. На шее у него болтался какой-то отвратительный амулет, похожий на гнилой зуб, и хлопал по выступающей ключице в такт толчкам. Черные волосы почти скрывали лицо, но Виктарион видел, что синие губы сладострастно приоткрыты. Когда невольник положил мощную руку, окольцованную золотыми, нефритовыми и гагатовыми браслетами, на беззащитное горло Эурона и сильно сдавил, тот застонал хрипло, бесстыдно, и вцепился пальцами в бедро раба.  
Единственный глаз Эурона открылся, и Виктарион невольно попятился. Рот Вороньего Глаза изогнулся в хищной улыбке.

\- Виктарион, - прошептал он одними губами, и железный капитан отшатнулся от полога. Виктарион быстро шел по изрытому влажному песку, пока сапоги не застучали по сходням "Железной победы". В своей каюте он выпил целый мех кислого вина и забылся неспокойным сном...

...После захвата Щитовых островов железнорожденные пировали в замке лорда Хьюэтта. Когда Эурон вызвал его к себе, Виктарион возблагодарил Утонувшего Бога, что уже достаточно пьян, чтобы вынести общество брата.  
Эурон занял спальню лорда Хьюэтта. Он стоял у окна с серебряным кубком в руке, и кроме собольего плаща на нем ничего не было. Виктарион отвел взгляд, но недостаточно быстро, и это смутило его. В постели дрыхла побочная дочь лорда.  
Эурон, ложащийся с женщинами как мужчина и с мужчинами как женщина... Не такой человек, которого железнорожденные назвали бы своим королем, знай они всю правду.  
Задувавший в окно морской ветер немного прочистил Виктариону голову, но за вихляющей мыслью Эурона следить было все равно сложно. Только что он рассказывал о драконьем яйце и мирийском чародее, оказавшемся мошенником, а потом вдруг заговорил совсем о другом.

\- А Крагорн-то умер, - сказал он.

\- Кто? - переспросил Виктарион.

\- Человек, который трубил в мой драконий рог. Мейстер вскрыл его, и оказалось, что легкие у него почернели, как сажа, - Эурон смотрел, казалось, со значением.

Виктарион вспомнил. Действительно, человек Эурона трубил в рог. Чудовищный рог, издававший ужасный звук, пробирающий до костей и заполняющий собой весь мир. Человек был громадный, бритоголовый и смуглый, с браслетами на толстых руках и татуировкой хищной птицы на груди. Когда он в изнеможении оторвался от рога, на губах у него выступили кровавые пузыри, а татуировка сочилась кровью.  
На вече Виктарион узнал в этом мужчине того невольника, с которым Эурон возлег накануне. И Вороний Глаз знал, что он видел их. Зачем он сказал, что Крагорн умер? Виктарион нахмурился. Но Эурон уже говорил о другом.  
Он хотел прекраснейшую женщину в мире, Дейенерис Таргариен. Виктарион в свое время доставил невесту Бейлону, но плавание между островами не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы провести Железный Флот до Миэрина. Но Виктарион пошел бы даже в ад, если бы знал, что обречет этим Эурона на вечные муки.

"Эта женщина не про тебя, брат", - подумал он.

**_Эурон_ **

Юный лордик Зеленого Щита всего лишь оцарапал руку Виктариона, но именно из-за этой незначительной раны он был как никогда близок к смерти. Пока не появился красный жрец, Мокорро.

\- Я видел вас в молитвенном огне, Виктарион Грейджой. Вы широко шагали сквозь пламя, суровый и жестокий, с вашего огромного топора капала кровь. И вы не замечали щупалец, обвивавших ваши запястья, шею и лодыжки — черных нитей, заставлявших вас плясать, - сказал Мокорро. Виктарион возразил, но они оба знали правду. А потом жрец исцелил его руку.

Той ночью Виктарион спал плохо. Мерзкие обезьяны больше не будили его своими воплями, и ушла пульсирующая боль, но во сне он увидел странное.  
Он трахал Эурона, таранил его задницу, как "Железная победа" дырявила борта вражеских кораблей. Тот лежал на животе, и Виктарион завел ему руку за спину, вдавив в поясницу и заставляя брата прогибаться еще больше. Его ладонь тяжело лежала между лопаток Эурона, а рука от кончиков пальцев до локтя тлела в полутьме каюты, и кожа под ней уже начала дымиться. Черные волосы Вороньего Глаза разметались по засаленной простыне, и он так сжимал ее в горсти, что ткань трещала.

\- Виктарион... - простонал он. - Позволь мне... Я знаю, как доставить удовольствие нам обоим, - и он сжался внутри, словно пытаясь подкупить Виктариона. Железный капитан не хотел ни что-либо позволять Эурону, ни чтобы тот получал удовольствие. Но, овладевая Эуроном, он хотел видеть его лицо, поэтому лег на спину, и Вороний Глаз немного неловко перебрался через него и опустился сверху, рукой направив его в себя.

\- Прости меня, брат, я ошибся, когда сказал, что ты не во всем велик, - улыбчивый глаз Эурона подмигнул из-под свесившихся прядей. Голос брата, низкий и хрипловатый, словно околдовывал Виктариона, как и медленные, плавные движения его бедер. - Я бы предпочел твой топор тем мечам, которые мне довелось примерить по себе.

Виктарион понял не сразу. Но когда понял, во рту стало горько: сколько тех "мечей" испробовал Вороний Глаз? Впрочем, это же был Эурон. Если растоптать честь брата для него было раз плюнуть, то что уж говорить о его собственной.  
Вороний Глаз двигался все быстрее, опираясь руками о мускулистые плечи брата. Виктарион даже женщинам редко позволял объезжать себя. Смуглянка всегда или раздвигала перед ним ноги, или ложилась на живот, молчаливо угадывая желания повелителя. Вот и теперь он сел, ощущая неженский вес "всадника", и обхватил талию Эурона руками. Вороний Глаз приник к нему так тесно, что Виктариону передался его лихорадочный жар, зарылся пальцами в волосы брата и настойчиво потянул, оставив на губах Виктариона поцелуй, пахнущий мертвечиной, как его темное трупное вино.  
Он заставил Виктариона лечь, не отпуская его губы, лаская языком, пока все не заполнил этот пыльный, дурманящий вкус. А потом Эурон откинулся назад.

\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне. Ты думаешь, что железнорожденный никогда не позволит другому мужчине овладеть собой, как девкой. А если это все-таки случится, то он прервет жизнь обидчика, - Эурон снял повязку со своего скрытого глаза. - Я ведь говорил тебе, что Крагорн умер. Я никого не оставлял в живых, и некому было хвастаться, что сам Эурон Вороний Глаз отдавался ему, - в руке Эурона блеснул кинжал.

Боль была быстрой и резкой, и кровь наполнила легкие Виктариона. Он видел над собой не Эурона - даже не человека. Тьма перед глазами расползлась в десятирукое чудовище, высокое и искривленное, с одним черным глазом, светящимся адской злобой. Оно извивалось и купалось в его, Виктариона, крови...  
Он проснулся весь в поту, с неистово колотящимся сердцем. В штанах было мокро, как в юности. Но он был жив. Виктарион по одному согнул все пальцы своей новой руки, чувствуя, как они похрустывают, и подумал о прекраснейшей женщине в мире, с серебряными волосами и глазами как аметисты.  
Что бы там ни скрывалось под повязкой на глазу Эурона, с Виктарионом было двое богов - Красный и Утонувший. Он принесет жертву обоим, отблагодарит Мокорро, и тот прогонит эти отвратительные видения. А потом Виктарион Грейджой перерубит все десять черных щупалец брата и станет свободен.


End file.
